Forbidden Love
by Fleur06
Summary: Tactical Response is asked to go on the Annual Bikie Pilgrimage what secret is one of the team hiding, and will it come out and will it affect the team, their job and the ride. There are no team relationships in this fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY – What happens when TR are asked to go on an annual Bikie Pilgrimage what secret and shock happens to one of the tactical Response team and how does it affect the ride. Can a bikie in a gang with drugs, guns and violence and a cop defy the odds and fall in love what happens if they do and the gang finds out. **_

_**Rated T for later on, mentions sex, violence and more. **_

_**There are no T/R relationships and not based on any one season really. **_

_**A/N – this story came to me a few months ago when I was going away I passed a motor bike annual pilgrimage which was amazing and this came to mind**_

_**The bikie gang and names are all made up. **_

_**Hope you enjoy reading it, and please review if you like it as I really enjoyed writing this one. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hearing Lawson's voice over the coms "Leon, is Kerry there" shaking his head before realizing Lawson couldn't see him "she isn't in yet"

"Any idea when she will be in" a smile on Leon's face his guess is good as any lately "you guess is as good as mine Lawson, try her mobile if you really want her it is usually permanently stuck to her ear"

Seeing Stella looking at him "Kerry gone casual now" glancing at Stella a small smile on his face what ever she was up to she was keeping it a mystery

Pulling up at base a smile on her face grabbing her bag from her car strolling towards the communications room, brushing her hand across her face she needed a decent night sleep the night late before heading back to her place. Hearing a noise Leon turns around "so nice of you to finally join us Kerry, Lawson wants you"

Walking over to Leon putting the headset on "so, what does he want?" looking at Kerry shrugging "how am I meant to know." Looking at Leon raising her eyes "maybe if you asked him" turning around to the screen mumbling "maybe if you were actually here you would find out"

Looking up as two men walk into base "inspector Vincent" turning around to face the two men "yeah". Walking back in a while later turning to Leon "get TR1 back to base, I need to speak to Lawson" turning to face Kerry "now back to base" raising her eyebrows at the intel officer "yeah"

Watching as Lawson walking towards the communication room, moving out to meet him "making a habit of being late now Kerry" raising her eyes at Lawson "huh…. Oh please" before motioning him to join her.

Turning to face the Lawson the information just coming in seeing him look at her in disbelief "your joking" shaking her head "this isn't what we get paid to do or should be doing" looking at him "they're cracking down on bikie gangs having a no tolerance type thing, they want a huge police presence and they want Tactical Response, its showing that the pilgrimage is to have tight control and with the new laws coming in they want to take any threat of anything happening away, hence the Tactical Response compartment" moving away from him "they should just stop the annual bikie pilgrimage that would stop the threat" rolling her eyes at him "you and I both know that isn't the answer, then it would be worse it is more a preventative measure, I thought you wouldn't mind a few days away out on the open road, unless you have a reason for not going, a girlfriend" moving away from Kerry "this is not what Tactical Response is for we are not a babysitting minding service, if they want to crack down there are other ways" then turning to face Kerry "I would of thought you would have a reason, like a boyfriend keeping you coming in" raising her eyes a smile on her face as she walks away "it mightn't be that bad and it is only for a few days fresh air it will be something different, gather the team for a briefing we leave early tomorrow morning"

Walking into the locker room just what he wanted he thought Kerry would of argued against it looking at the team "briefing in a few minutes"

Turning to face the team "Quiet ….. ok guys, you no doubt have heard but they need Tactical Response to go on the annual Insigma Bike trip" seeing all eyes upon hers hearing Stella's voice "cool where are they off to" feeling Lawson's glare still "up the coast to Canberra then back down the Hume Highway the trip is meant to be about 5 days or so"

Hearing Shannon's voice "why are we having to look after Bikies, that isn't a Tactical Response thing" raising her eyes at Lawson seeing the smirk on his face "Tactical Response is about keeping situations under control, preventing situations arising, not letting them get out of hand, they want the Tactical Response aspect of it for this trip and I have agreed to it. We have to be back at base tomorrow morning 8 am pack lightly guys remember this is work"

Pulling up to base getting out of the car hearing her phone beep a smile on her face the 5 days away a distraction seeing Leon walking in a hopeful look on his face, walking over to him putting her hands on his shoulder Leon "I'm counting on you Leon here, you need to be our ears and eyes at all time, the cameras have been fitted to the bikes and coms too" nodding at Kerry "yeah all done last night, the three bikes have cameras on them" rubbing his back "sorry Leon, we need you to stay at base for this"

Walking into the locker room "we leave in 5 minutes guys, so hurry up and get your stuff together"

Looking at around was she the only one who thought it was wrong "this is a joke Lawson, we shouldn't be doing this stuff, we are not a babysitting service" closing his locker not wanting to admit it "They need the TR component Shan"

Slamming her shutter looking at Shannon "don't know what you are complaining about Shan, 5 days away cool bikes, I'm looking forward to it" shaking her head at Stella "they're bikies Stel" shrugging at her friend "so they have Harley's and out of Melbourne"

Looking around at her team there "quiet guys …. This is how it is going, we need three members on the motorbikes, then the one TR car, and my unmarked car" moving over towards the board "we are having a bike up the front, one car further down another motorbike then the TR car at the back and a motorbike towards the back….. we need a Sergeant in the cars at all times Preferably Lawson at all times" looking around the group "Questions"

Hearing Stella "who goes on the bikes"

"it will vary, starting today, Stella, Shannon and Christian, Micheal with Josh, Lawson your with me"

Driving along seeing Lawson's eyes upon her "so you're in charge of running this" nodding at Lawson " you have a problem with that?" shrugging at Kerry "no ….. you going to turn up to work on time" rolling her eyes at him " I was late a couple of times Lawson I thought my Senior Sergeant would have it all under control" glancing at Kerry "you're late a few times each week lately" moving her eyes sideways before looking straight ahead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Opening the door looking around at the huge group assembled turning to Lawson "ready"

Walking over to the bikies "ok guys, this is how it is going to be, there will be bikes and cars amongst your group, you keep together stick on the route. This is to be a peaceful ride"

Hearing a voice he would know that voice anywhere he should know that voice, walking closer to the front of the group staring his mouth slightly open, he was right, there she was in front of him dressed casually in jeans, top and her leather jacket her eyes moving around the group in front of her confidence oozing from her and in each word she spoke, you wouldn't of thought she was a female in front of a group of 80 Insigma Bikies .

Looking around at the group in front of her, her eyes moving around seeing a figure move to the front stopping there, stopping briefly her mouth and eyes wide open "shit shit shit" her eyes moving away briefly the surprise echoing in his eyes mirroring hers trying to regain her composure as she continues her eyes moving back to the position there he is still standing there, she would recognise him even though he was dressed in his jeans and jacket even then he looked hot and so good her eyes drawn to his jacket the jacket that proved he was part of the Insigma gang.

Watching her move away he saw the surprise in her eyes he never told her he was part of this bikie gang or any gang he didn't want to lose her, his eyes on her body her hips and bum moving as she walked, damn if only she was anything other than a cop moving away seeing one of the gang near him "pity she's a copper as she is pretty hot I'd definitely do her" laughing at his mate if only he could tell someone he was doing her and that they had spent so many nights together the past 4 months "yeah she's not bad wouldn't mind that one over there either but she's a bit young more your age"

Seeing his close friend Andy moving is bike towards his the only guy in the gang who had met Kerry, watching as his eyes look at the Kerry walking to the car and back to him "isn't that your girlfriend" not wanting to answer he didn't want anyone to know "didn't she say she was a wine taster salesperson" looking at her taking charge of her team "yep there was something though her leaving suddenly, the phone calls sometimes I wondered if she was married or already in a relationship. Not sure if I should be relieved she's married" looking at his mate "fuck she's a cop" looking at Kerry he had slightly envied his mate as she was gorgeous "what are you going to do" watching her walk towards the car he had no idea all he knew he was falling in love with her could he give her up.

Putting on his helmet hearing Andy's voice "you need to give her up mate, if they find out you are screwing a cop" a small smile on his face "maybe they will give me something for doing something none of them have done before" even as he said he knew if they found out he still wanted to be with her that he would be out of the gang and more turning to glance at her seeing her looking back at him, hopping on the bike revving it, nothing like fresh air to clean his head he had to speak to her but no idea how looking into the car seeing her eyes upon his a small smile on his face her blue eyes staring into his.

Moving towards her car tossing her keys to Lawson, leaning back on the passenger seat her eyes moving side to side, glancing as they all get ready looking up seeing him in front looking into the car briefly raising her eyes at him.

Leaning back on the seat as they take off her mind drifting back to the past few months, maybe she should of told him her job all she knew was he rode a bike, never did she think he was part of a bikie gang, he was sweet, slightly rough but nothing she wasn't used to in her early 20's he had swept her off her feet, she was at the pub at the bar and he walked up offering to buy her a drink asking if she was by herself, she was tempted to say no but something prevented her, the conversation between them flowed freely and before she knew it she was going back to his place for the night, leading to something more she had enjoyed their time together it was different but good, she never told him her job well her real job she made up a job she was going to tell him the truth one day but not just yet.

Hearing her name called turning to Lawson "what" seeing a smirkish smile on his face "finished dreaming, ready" rolling her eyes at him "just get going" then into her coms "Leon we are leaving, everyone have your coms on at all times, and communication is important"

Watching as he revs his bike taking off with the group closing her eyes briefly a cop and a bikie "damn" this ride was going to be interesting in more ways than one, looking at Lawson as much as she knows she should tell him, she can't not wanting anyone to know she had fallen in love with a bikie and she had no idea what was going to happen if anyone found out


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the pub standing at the door, did she want to speak to him, what was she to say, oh I should of told you I'm a cop, and you are in a gang seeing them all in the bistro walking inside looking over at the group seeing his eyes meeting her something in them not sure what.

Pushing her chair away she needed to get away turning to the team "see you in the morning, briefing at 7.30 am" glancing as she got up seeing his eyes at her questioning her raising her eyes at him a small smile forming on her face before walking outside.

Heading towards her room hearing her voice turning around seeing Mick there, both of them looking at each other nothing said her tongue moving around her mouth, her eyes moving side to side "why Kerry, why did you lie about your job?" her tongue moving around her lips " so you guessed I'm a cop, why didn't tell me you were with a bikie group, the Insigma too" his eyes moving around "it wasn't a hard guess, do you have any idea what they will do to you or me if they find out we are going out" moving slightly closer to him "I'm not going to tell them, would we have gone out if you knew" looking up seeing movement coming from the bistro "I have to go" her eyes moving around quickly leaning down giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Watching Kerry's retreating back damn why did she have to be a cop she was so different to anyone he had met there was something about her something he was drawn too he didn't want to give her up but she was a cop. The past 4 months had been amazing never did he think that night he went to the pub that he would of met someone, someone he wanted to be with and wanted more and more, he thought it would have been a one night stand but the more he talked to her and got to know her the more he wanted to know more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Seeing the team having breakfast grabbing a coffee walking over to her team "right guys, just because yesterday went smoothly doesn't mean each day will" her eyes moving around the bistro, what would happen if they found out about her and Mick's relationship would hell break loose, would they all be able to control them should she tell Lawson so they are on alert "Josh Michael TR1, Lawson and Christian in Tr1" seeing Stella looking at her "don't tell me Kerry is riding a bike"

Glaring at the Senior Constable "have a problem with that Stel?" shaking her head "just surprised, sure you can keep up with us" rolling her eyes at her she needed the fresh air in her face.

Swinging her legs over on the bike, it had been years since she had ridden one, but only a few days since she had been on one. Pulling out onto the road in the middle of the group her leather jacket tightened gun strapped to her thigh the wind blowing in her face, did they have a future would it affect her career as a copper.

Walking around stretching her legs on the morning tea break, seeing Mick walk up to her, her mouth slightly open her eyes looking around "you're really an Inspector with Tactical Response that is just not any cop" nodding at him "yeah, I'm in charge of Tactical Response" shaking his head slightly "what difference does it make what position I'm in, I'm still a cop" looking at Kerry she was beautiful "it makes all the difference, you should of told me you were a cop, I need time to think about where I am on this" before walking off his voice semi loud "piss off".

Watching Mick walk off putting her arm over her head her face slightly screwed up 'damn"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking around the light from the moon outlining the buildings walking around seeing Mick there, walking towards him a smile on her face she had missed being so close to him for 2 nights putting her hands on his chest running her fingers up and down feeling his lips on her head "Yesterday I find out you are an inspector with Tactical Response, in a way" moving her hands to under his shirt, moving them around his stomach feeling his arm going around her body "it makes sense sort of" looking up at him " turn you on" looking down at her "this is" a smile on her face as he moves his arm away putting it over his head "I found it hard to imagine you on call all the time practically 24 hours, leaving early working late, the phone calls, I began to think maybe you were married" looking down at her "I need time Kez, this whole situation, I don't want to lose you but this is my life and I don't think I can have both" her hands still on his chest looking up at him "where does that leave us?" shrugging moving her hands away from his body walking around "I don't know Kerry, I honestly don't know I wish I did" nodding at him moving closer to him leaning up slightly her lips meeting his feeling his arms around her the kiss deepening before moving away "this isn't all about me, I wasn't the only one here" looking at Kerry standing there "I didn't lie about what I did for a job" moving away from him "maybe not, but you never said what you were or did?" moving away from her "I don't want to lose you but if they find out I'm going out with a cop…. I have to get back to them" her voice soft "yeah"

Watching as Mick strides away from her closing her eyes quickly damn did she honestly think that he wouldn't find out shaking her head no she just wanted time to get to know him, for him to know the real her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wind blowing on her face, riding the bike what she needed her thoughts going back to the previous nights/days Mick so close yet so far away from her. Would it actually work out between them they were meant to be cracking down on bikie gangs in Victoria glancing ahead seeing his outline up ahead the Insigma written on his jacket and helmet, drawn to watching his body, toned and muscular, they both went running along the beach before holding hands, she never would of guessed he was part of them, what did that make her she was meant to be a bloody good cop, did she let her feelings for him over cloud her judgement they had fun together.

Feeling the bike start to wobble, waking up from her thoughts her concentration coming back, too late as she tries to keep the bike on the road and under control.

Watching as Kerry's bike continue out of control as in slow motion as she goes tumbling off it, seeing her lying motionless on the ground racing over to her "Kezza, Kerry"

Hearing Leon's voice coming through the coms "Lawson something has happened to Kerry how far away are you, can you see"

Pulling up seeing Kerry lying on the ground, quickly racing out of the car looking around "what happened?" hearing a voice "the bike swerved on the gravel and she came off?" watching as he leans down to her "Kerry can you hear me, Kerry" looking at his girlfriend lying on the ground motionless conflicting emotions the need to find out if she is alright, wanting to protect her.

Feeling Kerry's pulse into his coms "Leon we need an ambulance"

Opening her eyes blinking trying to focus touching her head shit what happened looking around seeing Lawson's concerned face her eyes moving around seeing Mick near by concern and worry on his face.

Watching as Kerry tries to get up "take it easy Kerry" pushing Lawson away from her "I'm fine Lawson, give me space". Sitting up rubbing her head "what happened?" moving away from her slightly "you don't remember?" shaking her head she didn't want to admit she was thinking of Mick "I think I hit a pothole or something and lost control?"

Watching as Kerry gets up slight relief she is ok "her bike went skidding about 50 metres down the road, I think she tried to regain control before it went swerving off the road, she is pretty damn lucky" looking at the guy and around walking over to him "if I find out someone here pushed her off the road"

Hearing Kerry's voice as she walks over to him "Lawson leave it" looking at Kerry in disbelief then into his coms "Leon, go through Kerry's com and the bikes and see what you can find" before turning to Kerry "You're a good rider Kerry there is no way you would just come off your bike" glancing at Mick before putting a hand on Lawson's arm "I did this time", looking at the bike "might have to get someone to take it away and get another one"

Giving Mick a small smile raising her eyes at him watching as he goes away, before turning to see Lawson walk over then into his com "Josh Shan, lunch break early" hearing Josh's voice over the com "Kerry ok" seeing the glare from her "yeah she is her normal self"

Walking towards the car hearing Lawson's voice "Kerry just sit down and wait for the ambulance" into her com "Leon cancel the ambulance" shaking his head at her "Kerry you were knocked out unconscious even if it was only for a few minutes, you probably hit your head and you can hardly walk, just let them look over you" her eyes looking into his "I'm fine Lawson, Stella can ride and I will go in TR1 for the rest of the day"

Walking over to the car seeing Kerry sitting on the passenger seat "just let me drive you to the hospital" looking up at Lawson speaking through gritted teeth "I'm fine" leaning down towards her "if I think you're not I'm taking you to the hospital" the glare in her eyes "it's the only way you're going to shut up isn't it?"

Watching as Josh walks over "the bike is still rideable, get it checked out tonight though" looking at both of them "let's just get going" swinging her legs in the car, trying not to show the pain she is feeling seeing Lawson's eyes upon her, closing her eyes she can see Mick there watching her the look on his face he was scared something had happened to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Opening the door surprise on her face as he follows her inside "Shit Kerry" walking away from the door "seeing you lying there on the ground today, fuck what are you doing to me" raising her eyes at him waiting "I want you …. it made me realise that, I can't let you go I'm in love with you Kez, I don't want to be but I am I want you"

Moving closer to him feeling his arms draw her closer to him a smile on her face "you want to give this a go still" nodding at her before his lips finding hers his hand moving under her shirt "I'm not letting you go" moving her head touching his forehead "what about the gang?" kissing her forehead "I have to deal with that, I will have to leave, lose my colours" moving away slightly looking at his face stroking his chin "is that what you want?"

Cupping her face stroking it "I want you the rest I will deal with later"

Lying on her side a while later feeling Mick stroking her hair "I didn't think this would happen, that you were going to choose me or come to my room, you know" lying on his side his face close to hers "Yeah. Neither did I" before pulling her towards him as his mouth finds hers whispering "there is no one in the Insigmas I can kiss like this or do this to or even want to" rolling her over.

Hearing her alarm go off turning to face Mick "you need to get out of here" feeling his arms pulling her towards him "mmmm" before rolling her over feeling his lips on hers as her arms wrap around his neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking at Mick there was something wrong with him, she needed to know but couldn't draw attention on them, seeing him glance at her trying to smile, she wasn't a cop for nothing he was trying not to hold his chest, he had been beaten she was sure of it, his mouth slightly swollen, they had somehow found out about them, she was sure no one saw him leave her room that morning she should of pushed him out instead of having sex with him again.

Seeing some of them looking at her, their eyes fixed on her, her tongue moving around her mouth, rubbing her hands over her face "shit" looking at Lawson before her eyes moving around, walking over to the bike swinging her legs over it seeing the gang leaders eyes on her , her eyes unmoving maintaining their focus seeing them crowd around Mick knowing there was no way she could go to him unnoticed.

Hearing a bike come up to her "better be careful Inspector, wouldn't want another accident would we to either you or Deevo or is it Mick to you" her eyes unwavering her tongue moving around the inside of her mouth "is that a threat? you're not that stupid, one would hope" looking at her "it can be hard riding a bike as you well know" watching as he takes off.

Putting her feet on the ground, glancing at the cars, before starting the bike she had already fallen off yesterday could she take another fall, reving the engine of the bike she was going to take the chance, she could get closer to Mick this way.

Keeping her eyes on the road concentration she couldn't let her mind wander to Mick she was near the front her eyes moving around watching the bikes coming closer to her, her glock strapped to her thigh and taser tucked into her jeans her eyes moving sideways as they come closer to her starting to surround her bike.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews and everyone who has read it, still a few chapters to go, hope you enjoy this one. **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching each screen, his eyes moving to the screen enlarging it, the cameras on the bike and her coms, "Lawson, Josh is someone near Kerry's bike, I think she's in trouble?" hearing Lawson into his com "Shan, Christian do you see her?" hearing Shannon's voice "I'll get closer"

Stopping her bike, putting the rest down turning to face them "what are you going to do, run me off the road, assault me? You have more brains than that, the bikes and police are fitted with cameras you morons, if you want to assault each other fine, but you do not have the right to piss me off, so get back on your bikes" seeing them stand around her, her eyes un wavering looking as Shannon comes riding up getting off her bike "you ok Kerry?" nodding at the Senior Constable before turning to them "just go and hop back on your bikes"

Watching Shannon walking towards her, her taser in hand "you heard her, now get on your bikes" hearing Lawson's voice over the coms "you need back up" moving slightly away her voice firm "just keep an eye on the others" watching as they get on their bikes the glare they give her one of them saying softly as they pass her "this isn't over yet Inspector" watching their retreating backs as more bikes pass her should she have continued on and not stopped, putting her legs back over the bike, before into the coms "break in 30 minutes"

Walking over to Tanker after the lunch break moving away from the others "one more incident like this morning, I will pull the plug on this ride and it will be over and stopped, is that what you want?" seeing his eyes looking at her trying to get her to back down "you try that, and see what you get?" maintaining his contact "I will have no hesitation in arresting every one of you if I have to, so stop trying to piss me off, trying to intimidate a cop isn't going to work and will just end up getting you and everyone involved charged" going to walk away hearing his voice "I'd be careful if I were you Inspector these towns anything can happen?" turning to face him walking closer to him "is that a threat?" shaking his head at Kerry "no just a warning wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours, then they mightn't find you as attractive or are you just a good root or is it the thrill of fucking a cop" moving closer to him " that is something you'll never know" shaking her head slightly walking away "damn"

Motioning Lawson to join her "I'll ride with you for the rest of the day" before calling over Stella seeing the smile on her face , seeing Lawson looking at her "what's going on here Kerry?"

Walking away from Lawson her eyes moving to Mick, seeing him surrounded by the group moving over to Stella "I want you to keep close to Deevo at all times Stella"

Her eyes fixed ahead watching the bikes riding off, fiddling with her hands hearing Lawson's voice "talk to me Kerry, what's going on here" glancing at Lawson knowing she should tell him, maybe she was overreacting

Her eyes moving side to side "it's nothing" glancing at Kerry "something happened why did they surround your bike" her eyes moving sideways towards him she couldn't tell him the truth "who knows, maybe they were bored and trying to make trouble" raising his eyes at Kerry "bullshit, I can see it Kerry, you're worried it has to be something, if it is going to affect this ride Kerry you need to say something"

Her eyes focusing ahead of her moving her mouth side to side "I'm pretty sure that they've found out that one of them is seeing a cop" seeing Lawson glance at her his eyes wide open did he know it was her that was in a relationship that was getting serious "how do you know that, are they here" her mouth straight "yes … I just know"

Looking at Kerry in disbelief before his eyes go back on the road, it was her, she was sleeping with one of them she had been acting strangely since the day they had arrived "It's you" not saying anything or looking at Lawson, she knew he would of guessed her eyes moving out the window "yeah" rubbing her hand across her face the secret that she had been keeping and wanted to keep "I've been seeing Deevo I think they've found out" seeing the surprise on Lawson's face "they didn't know you were going out or" seeing Kerry's eyes move side to side not answering his question.

Looking at Kerry shit, it all made sense now her leaving dinner early, the look on her face at times "he didn't know did he that you were a cop did he?" shaking her head "nope" looking at Kerry concern on his face as much as he wants to strangle her the worry there "how do you think they've found out?" rubbing her hands over her face her eyes looking at him not her whole face she can't tell him anymore.

Raising his eyes at him, it is more what she isn't telling him she had been sleeping with him during the ride shaking his head "shit Kerry they've found out you've been sleeping together during the ride" her mouth open, damn him "he's taken a beating I'm sure of it, and the things they are saying"

Wanting to stop the car the need to protect her as infuriating as she was "to you" seeing her nod her voice impatient "who else would it be to" rolling his eyes at her "what did they say, Kerry now isn't the time to harden up" taking a deep breath why did she say that to Lawson "it was nothing" seeing Lawson's face of disbelief "just to be careful accidents happen and could to either me or Mick, watch myself, things like that nothing really"

Shaking his head why didn't she take things seriously "Shit Kerry, you should of said something earlier about your relationship, this is a gang we are talking about a violent gang, that will have no hesitation on assaulting or threatening you" raising her eyes at Lawson here he goes "what .. with police about, they might be stupid Lawson but they won't do it here not with so many police around"

His eyes ahead on the road "There will be times you will be by yourself, or like this morning, Kerry they are into drug trafficking, assaults, gun running, methamphetamine, extortion to name a few" her eyes not looking at Lawson "supposedly, we don't know that for sure and he isn't like that"

Listening to Kerry defend the guy he thought she knew her, was she that stupid and in love, why did it bother her if she was "he is in the gang Kerry, how do you know for sure he isn't involved, did he ever tell you what he did you didn't know he was an Insigma" not answering Lawson as he continues "you are not to be alone, you are in a car for the rest of the trip and not to ride a bike again" rolling her eyes at Lawson she knew he would go overboard "you need to take this seriously Kerry" glancing at Lawson "oh I am"

Riding on in silence a smile on his face "what did you say you did as a job, or didn't you have one" raising her eyes at Lawson "wine taster sales person" a laugh escaping his lips

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Watching as they all check in her eyes trained on Mick, the time around town, now up to the local cops and Federal Police turning to her team "ok guys we have the local and federal police helping us here, sort it out amongst yourselves, but I want one team available all day"

Feeling Lawson's hand on her arm as she walks away "Kerry no going out by yourself" rolling her eyes at Lawson "I'll be fine, I don't want the team to know about this"

Walking out of the pub wanting fresh air, ignoring Lawson's advice hearing footsteps behind her turning around her eyes focusing on the person or persons "you should of told him what you were, and when he found out he should of dumped you, a cop is not allowed in our group or association with one" her eyes staring at them maintaining their stare "just leave him out of this"

"he is out, he is out of this gang, if he continues going out with you, is that what you want, for him to give up his life, his brothers, his friends, if he chooses you over us that is it for both of you, you will need to watch your back"

Her tongue moving around the inside of her mouth "is that a threat? ….. that's your decision nothing to do with me" looking around at them moving closer "we all know that I can make your life very difficult, following you where-ever you go, raiding your club house, we all know what you are into, drug trafficking, assaults to name a few, I will come down on your all so hard you will wonder what has hit you" a smile plastered on her face pushing past them walking inside

Seeing the door open "you shouldn't be here Kerry" walking inside seeing the door left open "I know that they have done this too you" shaking his head as much as he wanted to see her, he couldn't "you don't know anything" moving closer to him her knuckles connecting with his ribs seeing the grimace on his face "really, I know this is punishment for you going out with me, how did they find out?"

Closing the door behind her "a few things, someone caught me walking out of your room, and falling off your bike I called you Kezza" nodding at him all making sense the concern there, wanting to help him "sleeping with a cop" nodding at Kerry wanting to pull her towards him, kiss her "screwing a cop isn't really allowed no matter how great it is maybe if we had just met but you falling off they knew we hadn't" wanting to walk over to him, put her arms around him

Walking towards the door her hand paused on the handle, raising her eyes at him shrugging "so this is it" moving over to her he has to protect her more than his need to be with her " I …. just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you" turning to face him "I can look after myself" before walking out the door.

Watching her walk out biting his lips, picking up a glass and throwing it across the room, damn he wants to be with her more than anything he would give up the gang for the time being he had to get her away from him. Holding his ribs where she hit him, they had given him a beating this morning he still had to ride and not show any pain, he wanted to lie next to her, be with her, he just wanted her. Hearing a knock on the door, opening it, listening to what they were telling him he had to do if he wanted to leave, watching as they leave thumping his hand against the wall he can't do it to her, he wants to warn her knowing the consequences if he did, he didn't know what was worse.

Leaning back on the chair at the hotel looking up as someone sits down her eyes looking up at him focused on him "inspector want to fuck me too" turning her head away "piss off" seeing him still staying there "what you're a one man guy, sure Deevo won't mind sharing you"

Leaning forward towards him "just leave before you say something you will regret, I will have no hesitation arresting you" a smile on his face " oh please arrest me"

Watching as he leaves would they actually let him leave the gang, what other punishment would he get even with her being a cop she knew enough to know he wouldn't talk about anything they did to him. It had all been too good to be true, maybe she should of told him about her job she wanted to get to know someone without them knowing, the excuses she gave for the late nights, early mornings, arriving late rubbing her hand over her face she didn't want to admit it but she had fallen in love with him, there was something about him that drew her to him in the first place should she have guessed he was with a gang or something what about her cop instinct.

Walking outside the moon light shimmering over the pool, the dim light only just there darkness surrounding the building, the lights on in the foyer and rooms but the pool out of bounds, moving away from the fence towards the room, hearing footsteps behind her turning around its too late.

Struggling all she sees is shadows, feeling a fist against her face, as she feels the hands covering her eyes trying to pin her arms behind her back shit she should of listened to Lawson but she didn't think they would do anything to her. Feeling herself being dragged trying to bring her knee up and kicking trying to get a grip to stop herself from being pulled. Her arms still pinned feeling a fist in her chest, trying not to bend over bringing her knee up her eyes struggling in the darkness to make out the images in front of her, beanies covering their faces.

Her eyes moving around before being covered and turned around, being pinned against the wall her face to the wall feeling their hands on her pants struggling to remain calm in in control, that moment her fears being realised they were trying and going to rape her. Feeling a gag going around her face unable to make a sound the bastards, wanting to lift her leg up her hands behind her body feeling them hearing the heavy breathing on her neck their voices muffled "now for the fun part". Closing her eyes wanting to scream never had she felt so out of control and so scared, her body willing her to fight as she feels a hand under her shirt.

Walking down to reception looking out towards the pool seeing her standing there can he do it he wants to warn her to call out, can he go out there watching as they jump her from behind, getting out his phone deleting the number, closing his eyes can he do it watching as she fights wanting to help her protect her walking out towards her.

Hearing the phone ring in his room, quickly calling Josh before racing down to reception his eyes darting around trying to adjust to the dim light. Hearing a noise racing over watching as they run away, going over to Kerry undoing the gag on her face doing up the zipper of her jeans before turning to face him "shit Lawson" her hands moving over her face looking around her breathing coming under control. Looking at Kerry concern on his face wanting to shake her "are you going to listen to me now?"

Her eyes moving side to side her tongue moving over her lip part defiance in her eyes "did you see which way they went?"

Looking around slightly worry "Josh went after them?" raising her eyes at him "where is he then?" seeing the concern on his face "I'm fine Lawson" shaking his head at her "no you're not, you are not fine, these guys are dangerous and are threatened by your relationship with Mick, you are dealing with a dangerous gang Kerry and the sooner you realise that the better off you will be, until then this will not stop"


	4. Chapter 4

Her face hardening again her breathing under control watching as Josh came back hauling one of them, walking over to him, yanking the beanie off "he's not one of them, Who put you up to this".

" Get off me, I don't know what you are talking about, I was just walking around when this guy grabbed me" walking over closer to him putting her hand on his face squeezing it hard "I know they put you up to this, how much did they pay you, who was it?" flicking his head away from her "your crazy, you're lucky I don't sue you" shaking her head slightly "get the GD's down here to take him away" seeing them both look at her "is this one of them" shaking her head moving around "I don't know, I didn't see they came from behind, get Leon to go through the footage from the hotel" walking over to him pushing him hard on the ground, his hands tied "a night in the lock up might make your memory come back to you"

Seeing Josh start to walk away "Josh" seeing him turn "I'm going to see the manager to get access to the CCTV footage, it has to show something" turning to Lawson "get the locals to come down" seeing him look at her, her voice firm "I'm fine Lawson" seeing him look at her concern "its ok if you're not Kerry after tonight, they are not going to stop" a small smile on her face "takes more than that to stop me, if they think I'm running scared they can think again"

Moving away from Lawson "let me know if he says anything" walking away before turning around "how did you know?" a smile on Lawson's face "a phone call, I think from Mick, sure you would know his number" raising her eyes surprise on her face "really" nodding at Kerry "maybe he isn't all bad for a knob" smiling at Lawson as she walks away not wanting to admit she was shaken by it

Watching her walk away wanting to shake some sense into her why did she think she was so tough that nothing would happen to her, he should of known she wouldn't listen to a word he said that she would do her own thing, turning to the guy on the ground getting out his phone taking a photo "you can't do that" nodding at him "yes I can, called facial recognition, scan it through the computer and amazing what it can tell us, we can do it the easier way, how many were there?" seeing him not looking or saying anything "you realise that once we catch the others and believe me we will, they will put all the blame on you, talk now and we can see what we can do" seeing the guy look up at him a smile on his face "piss off, you can't prove a thing and I did nothing wrong, I'll sue you for this, it is nothing short of harassment" looking up as the GD's walk in pulling him off the ground "have fun trying, you really have no idea who you were dealing with" watching as they take him away.

Looking around the group that is wanting to leave "No one is leaving the complex today, all bikes will be searched, backpacks and luggage and all rooms that were occupied so make yourself comfortable as it is going to be a long morning" turning to the local police "keep an eye on them"

Watching Kerry walk up to the leader Tanker and others her face close to his "if I find out and believe me I will you have anything to do with last night, I will come down on your so hard, you will regret even being born. You will not be able to breathe without me knowing about it, every move you make I will have someone follow you, I will have this gang closed down so fast you won't know what has happened" seeing Kerry's eyes upon his not moving from her the blue piercing through them "I don't know what you are talking about" a smile on her face her eyes unmoving "we both know you do and it's only a matter of time before I can and will prove it" going to walk away "I will arrest and charge every single one of you if I have to" walking closer to him "what you wanted a bit of fun with a cop, couldn't stand that someone else was doing it to a cop, wanted to see what it was like too" looking up into his eyes close to him "what the only way you can get a fuck is it, the only way you could screw a cop, no one else would get that close to you" seeing his eyes starting to bulge a smirk on her face as she starts to walk away "make yourself comfortable it is going to be a long morning for you, sure the others will appreciate what you have caused for them all"

Into her com "Leon, you able to log into the hotel's cameras" hearing his voice "I'm going through them now Kerry, it's going to take some time, I'm going through them all trying to trace each one of them, there is about 20 cameras, throughout the hotel, and going back will take some time, the ones outdoors have beanies on, and trying to go back and see if I can find who they are" walking away into her com "great, keep us updated then"

Walking up to Lawson as he searches Mick's bike "what is this about?" turning to see Kerry there "I think you know" turning to face Lawson "clean" nodding "thank you, until we find out who it is, and searched everyone, no one is leaving" looking at Kerry slight sadness in his eyes he wanted to be with her he wanted to protect her "I'm sorry I couldn't help you" looking at him "what were you doing there? Going to join in?" "piss off, why would I join in, when I can screw you whenever I want" her eyes boring into his unsettling nearly "whenever they say it is ok isn't it, isn't that what the bashing was for fucking a cop" shaking his head damn her "I was wanting to see you, and walking around hoping I might bump into you fuck Kerry you have no idea" wanting to say more, watching as she walks away the way her bum moves her legs she was perfect she had the looks, a great body but more than that there was something about her, she was tough he knew that, she didn't back down once from anyone in the gang she stood her own, he was in love with her, he never thought it would have been possible to fall in love with a cop but here he was, he was ready to give it all up to be with her, would they actually let him knowing he would leave it all for her he realised now he could never give her up.

Turning around glancing at Mick who was she kidding she didn't want to be but she knew she was in love with him, she wasn't falling in love she was in love despite everything that had happened she still wanted to be with him, she hated the way she felt about him, she wished she didn't have these feelings but despite it all she did and knowing her history she would only end up getting hurt it would have been better not to love him in the first place she had tried not too but here she was in love with someone she shouldn't be.

Going through the bags turning to Micheal and Shannon "do you know what happened last night for us to search the bags, rooms everything?" not even looking at Stella as Shannon searches another bag "Always said this was a bad idea" looking up at her "its better than driving around Melbourne the open air riding a bike, what do you think happened?" tossing the items on the ground hearing them complain "all I know is there was an alleged attack, they caught someone" walking away to the next one "I wonder If it was Kerry since they are keeping it quiet" seeing Michael look at her "probably, wonder what she did though, why they did it" seeing one of them listening to them "be careful, you want to know what this is about" seeing Stella's eyes light up both of them shaking their head "no Stel" as she walks closer "what do you know" a smirk on his face "what's if worth to you" shaking her head walking away "believe me this is something you would love to know about your boss, it will make a scandal big time" looking at him "why should I believe you" shrugging at her "suit yourself, believe me you could ruin her career" seeing Michael look at her "no Stel, its not worth it" seeing her curiosity though she liked Kerry seeing both of them walk over to her "don't you think Kerry wants to know, it could help us catch the person instead of doing this" shaking his head slightly "more like you want to know, as if they would tell you that"

"tell me the information first, then I will give you the money" looking around following him "your boss Kerry has been screwing someone in this gang, they have been going out, I'm sure her boss would be interested in knowing an Inspector is with a bikie in a gang" shrugging at him "you know that for sure" nodding at Stella "ask anyone here, they will all tell you that, she lied about being a cop and fucking them what's to say that she isn't corrupt" giving a laugh at him "you seriously expect me to believe that, what Kerry does is nothing to do with us or who she sees" walking away looking at the guy and back at Kerry all slightly making sense now her eyes wide open despite what she said, was it true, was Kerry really sleeping with a bikie.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Opening the door slight surprise on her face as Mick stands there "I'm going to hand in my colours and I will have a non-association with them but it is you I want to be with, you I want, fuck Kerry I want you, I can't give you up"

Feeling his arms around her pulling her mouth down to his kissing her hard and passionately, lifting up her leg closing the door , his hands on her face moving slightly away still inches from her "I have missed you so much the past few nights" her fore head touching his "they are accepting you having a relationship with a cop" kissing her forehead "they don't like it but not a lot they can do about it I want you Kerry, I always have they have finally realised that" his lips on top of her head as his hands move under her shirt "I can never say anything against them, as they will come after both of us, I spoke to them today, made a deal with them after this ride, that is it. It's out in the open now, your my girlfriend and they have to accept it " moving her chin up before finding her lips "no more bashings, assaults?" shaking his head "nothing, I think you have them scared" her eyes looking up into his "I love you Kezza" her hand up his shirt moving around his stomach "I love you too" as much as she didn't want to admit it she was in love with him and wanted to be with him she wanted him in her life.

Feeling his lips on hers as his hands fumble with her shirt and pants leaning against the door feeling his hand on her leg lifting it up whispering "want dinner first" her mouth centimetres from his "let's start with dessert" feeling his lips as his arms wrap around her body moving down to her bum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Packing up her few things the last night of the trip, it actually was better than she thought, despite her initial reservations about it all she had enjoyed it. Turning too Mick a smile on her face leaning over kissing him hard raising her eyes at him "shit, I'm going to be late"

Watching Kerry gather her bag looking at her bum and body up and down, this was it, was he really giving up everything for her, she was different from other police from anyone. Grabbing her around the waist pulling her towards him "how about one more for the road" pushing her down on the bed pinning her arms to the bed seeing a smile on her face leaning down towards her. Feeling his lips against her, her voice soft "we're going to be late" his face close to her "they will just have to wait for us" feeling his lips upon hers.

Walking to the hotel door feeling his arms around her waist "why don't we just stay here" smiling facing him stroking his chin "that sounds great, but we need to get back to Melbourne" opening the door feeling him turn her around kissing her "this is just the beginning, wanna ride my bike will be the last time" raising her eyes at him "huh …. what" putting his arms around her waist his voice soft "last time you can ride it?" looking up into his eyes questioning him, "I'll explain later" nodding leaning up to kiss him good bye, turning around going to walk more like hobble away seeing Lawson, Christian and Stella leave their room bags in hand, the look of surprise on their face closing her eyes turning away from them, she can just imagine the look on their face "I'll see you later" seeing the apologetic look on his face smiling at him hearing Stella's voice vaguely "I knew it, they were right you are sleeping with a bikie" her laugh heard down the corridor before hearing Lawson's voice "you don't learn Kerry do you, no wonder you wanted to take this" shaking her head slightly at Lawson "oh please".

Seeing the team watching her amused looks on their face as she tries to walk into the bistro damn maybe they did go overboard last night despite it all it was well worth it he was hers, out of the bikie gang the relationship out in the open.

Grabbing a coffee before walking over turning to the team "ok this is the last day guys, Stella, Josh Christian on the bikes, Michael with Shannon, Lawson with me" watching as they all finish their breakfast Stella's eyes upon hers a smirk on her face "not up to riding today Kerry, big night" her eyes firm on the Senior Constable "I can put Michael riding instead of you Stella" a laugh escaping her lips "had too much riding lately not all on the bike either" seeing Lawson getting up her glare at Stella "I'll meet you at the car, you can give the debrief today" a smile on his face watching as she tries to walk normally "want a hand?" the glare on her face "I'm fine"

Walking out of the pub seeing Mick walking towards her away from the others, moving her hands under his shirt feeling his lips upon hers "what you doing after this Inspector, want to arrest me" gently hitting his stomach "not that I haven't been asked that before" smiling up at him, his arms around her waist "I need an early night"

His gaze upon her "here I was thinking we still had unfinished things from last night" huh giving a small shake of her head "I Unfinished hey" nodding his mouth inches from hers "we were only starting" smiling up at him her eyes searching his for answers "your bike?" looking at him her hands around his waist "part of getting out, a small price to pay for being with you" reaching up stroking his face "that bike was part of you" looking around his lips quickly finding hers "so are you" her eyes looking around "you didn't go through with something did you" his voice low shaking his head "leave it Kez" her eyes wide and mouth slightly open "the other night, you"

Pulling her away "can we talk about his later" looking up into his eyes her eyes scanning his "I wasn't part of it, I couldn't do it to you, I would rather lose my bike and get a bashing than let them do anything to hurt you" feeling his hand on her cheek "just leave it, please Kerry" her eyes moving slightly to the side "we'll talk later"

Walking towards the car with Mick "you not riding today" shaking her head not wanting to mention she didn't think she could even put her legs over the bike let alone sit on one "let my team do it, I'll see you later"

Walking to the car seeing Lawson watching her "what" pulling out turning to glance at Kerry "Really Kerry, you really think going out with a bikie will look good on your resume?" rolling her eyes at Lawson "What about sleeping with your work mates Lawson how does that look" shaking his head giving a small laugh "you slept with me" turning to Lawson raising her eyes " you had sex with me Lawson, you have such a short memory" a smile on his face "you were the one that kissed me first" shaking her head her eyes moving to the side "huh ….. you followed me into the locker room and showers, you cracked onto me Lawson, not the other way round" his eyes moving to Kerry "short term memory loss Kerry, you weren't complaining if I remember right" then his voice softer "I know you enjoyed it" moving her tongue around her mouth her eyes looking sideways at him, not wanting to admit it was a great night "really" watching Lawson nod a smile on his face "oh yeah, you wanted more, which is why you invited me back to your place" shaking her head a short laugh "I wanted to go home, you came with me, we were going to get caught, you were the one that was in my bed the following morning, instead of going home" his eyes straight ahead "just admit it Kerry, we both wanted it that night and knew what was happening" glancing at him she had wanted him for ages "yeah"

" Anyway Who is the senior Sergeant and who is the Inspector Lawson in charge of TR" giving a short laugh "which can be taken away from you"

Rolling her eyes at him "I know what I am doing and this will not affect my career"

Seeing Lawson look at her in disbelief "that would be a first" rolling her eyes at him "it won't" seeing him raise his eyes at her "what about half your team watching you hobble out of your room with his arms around you" her tongue moving around her mouth "I didn't hobble out Lawson"

hearing the ha from his mouth "what would you call it then, definitely not walking, you could hardly walk Kerry, just look at you now" not even facing him "it was a big night" shaking her head "why am I telling you that" looking around before looking back at Lawson "jealous are we?" not even looking at her not wanting to admit he was slightly jealous " huh ….. no"

Looking at Kerry he could tell that she was happy "just be careful. Don't let him ruin your career"

Looking at Lawson briefly before moving her eyes ahead "I can do that all by myself, you worry too much. He is not going to ruin my career Lawson, he is a good guy"

"he is a bikie in a gang Kerry, one that needed Tactical Response to come along. They are violent and will threaten and intimidate the general public, innocent people get hurt you of all people should know that" raising her eyes "he is leaving it" surprise on his face "so it is serious then between both of you" her eyes moving slightly sideways towards him "that's between us….. yeah I like him a lot"

Moving his eyes around why did that statement affect him was it because who she was with "do you really think they will just let him leave, you need to be careful Kerry, especially since he is leaving them for a copper"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who read it and a special thanks to those who reviewed it. **_

_**This is the final chapter in this part, there is another part to follow after this and more. Stay tuned. **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking away from the group, lunch nearly over moving down a track at the rest area turning around seeing Mick there

Grabbing her hand "what are you doing?" not saying anything taking her away looking around pulling her towards him his lips meeting hers kissing her passionately his hands moving around her body his voice soft "I want you Inspector" looking up at him feeling his mouth on hers hard his hands moving under her jacket and shirt as her arms warps around his neck.

Pulling her leather jacket up tightly buttoning up her jeans raising her eyebrows at him feeling his hand moving over to hers holding it walking slowly back, nearing the clearing pulling her towards him his voice soft "that was only the beginning, wait until tonight"

Looking around before walking out, seeing Lawson's eyes upon her watching as he walks over to her pulling her away "Lawson what are you doing" pulling a stick out of her hair "Really Kerry in your position too"

Shrugging at Lawson "must of walked into a bush" shaking his head at her as his hands reach up again pulling another stick out "must have been very close to the bush for a while" rolling his eyes "right Kezza"

Leaning back on her seat, knowing what Lawson is like especially when it comes to her, her eyes looking sideways at him "Stop the investigation Lawson into my attack" seeing his eyes move look at her with disbelief "you know who did it don't you?" not looking at him her tongue moving around her lips "it doesn't matter". Wanting to stop the car was she serious seeing her eyes moving towards him the look in it she was " you can't let them get away with it Kerry?" her eyes moving to look out the window, she didn't want them to get away with it, but the need to protect her boyfriend and stop them going after him "you won't find anything" looking at Kerry quickly shaking his head "is this how its going to be now turning a blind eye, breaking the rules to protect Mick and his gang?". Her voice firm her eyes straight ahead "just leave it"

The last stop over for afternoon tea and stretch the legs starting to get some function back seeing Lawson's eyes upon her shaking her head moving away from him, why can't he understand it was better this way, that despite them getting away with it she would rather protect Mick's life. Looking up as Andy walks over to her "I hope you know what you are doing Kerry, Mick is giving up everything for you" looking at Andy he was one of the decent guys "I know, I didn't ask him to, it was his choice" nodding at Kerry "I know that, you must be pretty special for him to give it all up for, don't hurt him" looking up as Mick walks over his arm around her pulling her towards him kissing her on top of the head smiling up at him "I'll see you around Andy, stay out of trouble I really don't want to arrest any of you" seeing a smile on his face "you can arrest me any day Kerry" giving a short laugh before walking away.

Seeing Mick watching Kerry walk away "she is pretty special Mick, just be careful are you sure you want to give up everything for her?" nodding at his mate he was going to miss Andy "yeah I do" not wanting to say he loved her "I want to be with her and I realised I can't give her up no matter how hard I tried, I was drawn back to her each time, I tried to stop it and I couldn't, I want her in my life, she's ….. she is just so different to anyone I've met" slapping his mate on the back "bet she isn't too bad in the sack either" a huge grin on his face walking away he couldn't wait for tonight he just wanted more and more of her.

Leaning back on the passenger seat nearly home 130 km to go closing her eyes starting to feel tired, feeling Lawson looking at her "what"

"so how long has it been going on for?" opening her eyes looking at Lawson "what?" glancing at Kerry "you and this Mick bloke" leaning back on the chair again her eyes moving sideways "nearly 4 months" seeing him raise his eyes at her "Kerry you can't have a relationship based on Lies" raising her eyes at Lawson "which magazine told you that?" a smile on his face "life Kerry, life" a small laugh escaping "you need to have one Lawson to experience it, you don't even have a girlfriend and have no idea about women" raising his eyes at her, laughing at Kerry's comment " I do too" seeing the look of disbelief on her face raising her eyes at him "I have a life," raising her eyebrows " that I have yet to see"

Giving a small laugh "you an expert now that you are in a relationship mind you based on a lie" seeing a smirk on her face "at least I have one which is more than I can say for you"

His eyes on the road "first you lie to him" turning to face Lawson "I didn't lie to him" nodding at her "yes you did, why did you lie to him" turning away from him her eyes moving around "I wanted him to get to know me before he knew what I did" watching her move around trying to get comfortable " you right?" "yeah these seats are just so uncomfortable" a smirk on his face "maybe remember that in future"

Nearing Melbourne about 80 km to go "so what sort of bloke is he?" looking at Lawson raising her eyes "what's all the questions, jealous?" giving a small laugh "no, just trying to pass time Kezza" seeing her eyes narrow "you'd really like him if you met him" seeing his eyes raised "knowing you probably not, but you're not going to" his eyes straight ahead "I'm hurt Kez" closing her eyes wanting to put her head on a pillow and go to sleep, wondering how long before the names will stop "I'm not going to let you sleep Kerry, if I have to drive then you're not sleeping" not even opening her eyes "I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes, it was a big night" a smirk on his face "yeah I bet it was, get any sleep" her eyes moving sideways towards him and back again her tongue moving around her mouth raising her eyes at him, not that she would admit it to him, but they didn't sleep maybe an hour if that but they spent the entire night from 6.30 to the morning making love a smile on her face remembering the night.

Watching her squirm on the seat again "not long to go now, then you can sleep all night, which I really doubt" "yeah that will be good" knowing that once she gets back to her place sleep would be the last thing on both their minds.

Arriving back at base seeing Lawson looking at her "what?" watching her get out slightly amused "want some help?" the glare on her face enough "so is this going to be an annual thing for TR now or now that your boyfriend has left them, you won't offer our services again" shaking her head slightly rolling her eyes, not answering walking away turning around "it wasn't too bad, it had some good moments" a smile on his face "yeah I bet for some, just remember what nearly happened to you"

Walking over to her touching her arm "just be careful he might be out of the squad now, just watch out" smiling up at him "you worry too much"

Arriving at the Tactical Response base he never would of thought he would be meeting his girlfriend here at a police base, watching Kerry with Lawson, he had seen them together during the trip and watched them, there was something between them, watching Kerry walk over to him.

Watching Kerry walk over to Mick seeing the look on his face, he if he doubts the look on Mick's face showed how much he loved and cared for Kerry, a smile on his face watching as she moves with effort over to her car "they already taken your bike and jacket?" nodding at her "yeah, I'll get a new one but until then I have no bike or car, then I'll take you for a huge ride" whispering in his ear "there are other things I can ride" his face close to hers "the night is about to start, how soon can you leave"

Watching Mick and Kerry walk over to her car a smile on Stella's face "he's pretty cute and hot" looking at her friend and Kerry "Stella he's a bikie by definition no bikie is cute" smiling at Shannon "you need to get out more"

Feeling Mick's hand in hers as he moves her closer to him, walking to her car, looking up at Lawson "you can all have tomorrow off, but remember you will be on call" seeing Stella looking at her "planning another big night Kerry" seeing the look on her and Lawson face the glare on hers, swinging her legs into the drivers seat a smile plastered on her face taking all her effort, she doubts after tonight she will be able to walk tomorrow seeing Mick look at her "just as well by the time I finish with you tonight you will not be able to walk tomorrow"

Smiling at Mick her eyes moving around "is that right" moving closer to Kerry he would never get enough of her "come Monday work will be the last thing on your mind" raising her eyes at him "you're pretty confident aren't you" leaning closer to her "yep, just wait and see"

A smile on his face not able to keep his eyes of Kerry before looking seeing Lawson looking at them "something you want to tell me about here" looking at Mick following his eyes "huh" seeing him turn and nod at Lawson looking at them "the big brown eyes over there watching your every move, I've seen the way he looks at you" shaking her head touching his face "Lawson he is just over protective smart arse Senior Sergeant" raising his eyes at Kerry, he had seen the way they were around each other "you have nothing on Lawson" touching his chin stroking it gently "you two are very close yeah?" looking up at Mick's eyes "we work together, that's all" seeing Lawson walking away and Mick watching him "you too just look very close that's all, can't help but be slightly jealous" turning to face him her lips finding his quickly and hard "I don't want him I have what I want right here" raising his eyes at his girlfriend "so do I, did you ever go out with Lawson"

rubbing her hands over her face she didn't want jealousy "shit Mick, do we have to do this" his eyes out the window "I take that as a yes" turning to face him the tiredness on her face trying to remain calm "Mick I've had no sleep, been attacked, and had a week of keeping your ex bikie mates under control, I don't need this shit" pulling Kerry over to him cupping her face in his hands "I'm sorry you too just seem close and I am finally getting to know the real Kerry" her eyes looking up at him moving with great effort back on her seat her eyes out the window she could never admit that she had been in love with Lawson for such a long time "what does it matter if we went out, it's in the past and there are other thing I would rather be doing that sitting here arguing with you",

Looking around seeing the team start to walk away feeling Mick's eyes upon hers turning to face him as she leans over the kiss soft and tender as his hand strokes her cheek "this is taking all my self control Kerry not to rip off your clothes right here". Pushing him gently away "you'll just have to wait" leaning back on the passenger seat "you see that can be a problem, I'm no good at waiting" pulling out of the base driving back to her place. Opening the front door, she had always been to Mick's place seeing his eyes move around before back at her kicking the door close as his mouth hungrily finds hers their hands moving around each other as the clothes drop to the floor.

Turning around seeing the team there Christian looking at the door his mouth open "is Kerry going out with a bikie one of the Insgima's?" walking towards the locker room shrugging saying nothing hearing Stella's voice "if she isn't going out with him she's definitely screwing him" turning around to face the Senior Constable "Stella, don't talk about Kerry like that she is your superior" shrugging at Lawson a smile on her face "well it's true Maybe she should of thought of that before she hobbled out of her room this morning with him attached to her and even now kissing him, and if you walked past their room last night it wasn't half obvious what was happening I pity the person in the room next to them" turning to walk away "yeah just remember who you are talking about".

Following Lawson into the locker room "so we will have ESD breathing down our neck thanks to Kerry" closing his locker before facing Shannon "Kerry knows what she is doing" seeing them raise their eyes at him did she really and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, if ESD or anyone found out and he was sure they would Kerry's life would be under constant surveillance and scrutiny but at the moment he really doubted if she cared.


End file.
